Ultimate! Book 1
by TwinzLover
Summary: Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Kaitlan Potter, and Diandra Black, go through their seven years at Hogwarts where along the way they find a lot of romance and a secret connection that bonds them together. Multiple pairings and OCs. Actual Summary inside.
1. Prologue EDITED

**Summary:**

**Pretty much the most awesome story you're ever going to read. It's got everything! So many pairings it'll make your head spin! So many topics that if you don't start before the first year is over you'll never catch up! This story is 7 years long starting in second year. Why you ask? Because this story revolves around 4 lovely ladies: Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, my OC Kaitlan Potter, and my other OC Diandra Black. It also has some bit of Hermione in it but mostly those four. These girls have one thing in common (besides being connected by family and such). Will u find out what it is? I hope so! Here are the pairings (I know you've been waiting): GinnyxHarry, RonxHermione, LunaxNevil, Kaitlanxmy other OC Oliver, DiandraxGeorge, GeorgexKatie, HermionexFred, TonksxLupin, Siriusx(i know) another OC Miranda, LunaxDean, KaitlanxDraco, GinnyxOC(he's not that important), Diandraxa lot of people, LunaxTheodore, BillxFluer, PercyxPenelapy, MollyxAurther, and in later chaps (way later) there is a little bit of triple.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Two figures in cloaks stood in a large oval shaped room. The taller of the two figures paced the room to a steady beat.

"Albus?" The shorter figure asked a bit hesitantly. A medium height woman walked across the room to touch the shoulder of the one called Albus.

"Hm?" Albus responded as he stopped pacing.

"Oh Albus, will you focus?" the woman practically whined. "We have a big problem on our hands and all you can do is pace! We need a plan now! We have two prophecies about a boy and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! And not only do we not know who this little boy is but 'He' is on the move as we speak! The girls we can look into later, but what if something happens to them will they still be able to help? Albus? Albus are you listening to me?" The woman questioned sullenly.

"Oh yes Minerva, I am listening, but you have a few things wrong. Firstly, I know who the boy is… well I have two theories. And second Voldemort," He put emphasis on the name making the lady, Minerva, cringe. "is contemplating right now, but we must move quickly, because I fear he might come to the same conclusion I have. Lastly, my dear, the girls are not our problem, they will find the boy when the time is right."

Minerva was about to interrupt, but Albus quickly silenced her. "Now we must go as quickly as possible. You go to the Longbottoms, I will go to the Potters."

Minerva gasped. "You don't think it could be one of their boys do you Albus? Please no!"

"I am afraid it can be no other. I am also greatly saddened, but we both know what could happen if we don't get there in time. Now let us go!"

With a crack, the room was empty leaving nothing but some knickknacks and a beautiful orange and red bird.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**How did you like it! It was my first chap of my first fanfic I ever did by myself! Please tell me your opinions and please give a round of applause to my wonderful publisher bitter-cAnDy-sweet! Thanks again times a million!**


	2. Introductions EDITED

**Chapter 1 (The one that's not a prologue): Introductions**

* * *

**(Ginny POV)**

"Mum, have you seen my jump-" I paused seeing the faces at the table in my kitchen. How could this be real?

"Oh yes, Ginny dear, I think I last saw it on the couch. Now hurry up and get ready. Breakfast is on the table!"

"Um, uh, right." I bolted up the stairs as fast as I could.

'_Oh my Godric, oh my Godric, oh my Godric, oh my dear Godric in heaven!'_ I crossed myself.

How could this possibly be happening! They are in my kitchen. Right now. Eating the food my mom made. AND I JUST RAN AWAY FROM THEM! What is wrong with me! How could I have done that! My first time "meeting" (if you can call it that), the most amazing, famous, brilliant, not to mention beautiful people in all the wizarding world, and that is how I treated them?

I might cry! I am so glad my friends don't know about this- I would never hear the end of it! Damn it my brothers will tell! Come on now Gin, you are a Weasley, damn it! A Weasley never backs down! Put on a confident look and get ready to go down.

"Oh good, you're finally down. Hurry up and get some breakfast before the twins eat it all. Oi! Leave some for your sister!" Mum yelled.

I got a plate and filled it with eggs, toast, sausage, and bacon. I sat across from the pair of siblings. I looked down at my plate and started eating slowly so as not to disgust the boy I'd been in love with for as long as I could remember, who was sitting right in front of me!

I grabbed a cup and filled it with orange juice while I took a bite of toast._The girl was staring at me funny like she wanted to laugh! Oh my god did I have something on my face! What to do? What to do! Okay, just grab a napkin and wipe your face. Okay Gin, you can do that can't you?_

I do not usually act like this, ever; I am usually stuffing my face and not caring about what's on it. There is a very good reason for this behavior.

_The_ Potter siblings were sitting in my kitchen eating breakfast with us like family. They were the two infants who survived an ambush on their home by You-Know-Who years ago. The boy was one and a half when it happened and he was the one who really survived; it's how he got that scar on his head. The girl was under an invisibility cloak the whole time with her brother but he crawled out at the wrong time.

After being hit with an Avada Kadavera spell, You-Know-Who fell and Harry James Potter lived! As for The girl, she was only 3 months old when He came. It is still surprising that she lived. Kaitlin Lily Potter was saved. Now they were 12 and 11, and they were both gorgeous!

Him: Shaggy medium length black hair, handsome face, cute glasses that covered his beautiful green eyes. His scar made him look so brave, making him even more lovely than his natural good looks.

Her: Long hair past her shoulders by at least four inches that was a beautiful strawberry blond hair that fell gracefully over her elegant shoulders. She had a heart shaped face with pretty almond shaped eyes that shined a milk chocolate hazelnut color.

Did she just blush? From nearly laughing to blushing? What is wrong with her? Is she blushing because she was going to laugh? It must be! What is she whispering to him! Now _he's_ blushing! They are driving me mad!

"Hurry up all of you! It's almost time to go! We only have two weeks till Hogwarts. It's time to go shopping!" All heads turned to Dad who was already by the fireplace.

"Where?" asked Harry's sister. We all blinked at her. Even her voice was lovely!

"Haven't you ever heard of Diagon Alley?" Someone asked. Oh no, that was me!

"Yeah, didn't Harry tell you about it?" My brother Ron asked her.

_Don't speak to her! _I wanted to yell.

"We get to go there!" She asked very sincerely.

"Ha-ha. Yes we get to go there!" Laughed the gorgeous boy next to her. I almost fainted at how wonderful his voice sounded! She whispered something in his ear causing him to laugh. "Don't worry we'll stop at Gringots and pick it up." His. Laugh. Was. So. PERFECT!

"Now then lets get going, we have a lot to get done!" yelled Mum.

"Alright then, to the fire place!" Yelled Dad.

"But they don't know how to use flu powder dad." Pointed out Ron. Shut up prat you'll embarrass them!

"Oh it's quite easy you see all you do is..." I stopped listening as a little tug on my sleeve shocked me out of my wits.

"Would you mind helping me with my shopping?" Asked Kaitlin meekly. Kaitlin was being meek! To me!

"Of course!" I responded quickly, completely caught off guard.

This was going to be a long, groveling day, that was for sure.

* * *

**(A/N: Hope you all liked it! It wasn't too short was it? Please tell me!)**


	3. Diagon Alley EDITED

**(Kaitlan's POV)**

How am I supposed to not blush or laugh when the thoughts going through this girl's head are so funny! Sometimes I really do hate hearing other peoples thoughts. It can be so annoying. For instance, right now! At the Weasley house we are about to go into a fireplace and I can hear everyone's thoughts! Looking over at the twins in front of me I can hear them overflowing with excitement. _We are going to rule this school year with a pranking fist! _I shake my head and try to clear my mind and focus, but God, it's hard! I can hear every thought around me whether I want to or not! I have to focus if I want to hear individual thoughts.

Ok then, let's see… ah, the one in the very front with red hair (duh it is the Weasley house), not too tall, and standing with my brother. Oh, what is his name… Um oh yes, Ronald! As I listen in, his thoughts yell out in my head. _Hermione, Hermione! I can't wait to see her!_ I let an amused smile creep up on my face. It was expected from what I hear from Harry about his two friends. Oh well nothing interesting there.

I turned to watch the first Weasley step into the fireplace and take a fist full of green dirt out from a jar. I looked on, uninterested as he yelled out before throwing the powder below him. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? 

"He-he just flashed. Green flames. Disappeared!" I cried in disbelief.

"Oh I guess your not familiar with flu powder." To my right my new friend Ginny spoke. "The flames envelope you and then put you down at the place you say."

"That's-that's. That's bloody incredible!"

"Oi, Harry your sister's got a mouth on her!" Called one of the twins.

"Kaitlin, you've got to watch what you say in front of my mum." Ginny warned in a whisper.

"Oh. Ok, I got it." I really need to watch that! Growing up with unfiltered thoughts sort of made it hard not to blab the first thing in my own head.

"Alright Harry, go ahead then dear. That's right just a handful, nice and easy. That's a good lad. Alright now say very clearly and loudly 'Diagon Alley'." Instructed Mrs. Weasley leading my brother into the fireplace.

"**Diagonally!**" My brother screamed while coughing from the powder around him.

"What did he say?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Diagonally" Replied Mr. Weasley.

"Oh Dear." Sighed Mrs. Weasley "Well come on then kids let's go find him."

X_x_X_x_X

We eventually got to our destination with no trouble with the rest of us.

"Wow!" I said, "This is incredible!"

"Yeah it is pretty amazing. I can't wait to go get all my stuff for Hogwarts!" Ginny squealed.

"Yeah, but first I have to get money. Wait! I forgot to get the key! Harry says you can't get in without a key. Great, I only have a tiny bit of money that I brought just in case." I tried to explain to my stunned friend. "See just this." I pulled from my pocket the little money I had from my part time job sweeping hair at the barber shop down the street. "So I have to budget it wisely." I looked at the crumpled money in my hand. "Do you think I'll have enough for everything? I don't know how expensive everything is here."

"MOM!" Ginny shouted over her shoulder.

"What is it, dear?"

"I'm taking Kaitlin to Gringotts real quick. We'll meet you at Flourish & Blotts in half an hour."

"Alright dear, but be careful!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "We will."

"Ginny, we can't, I don't have a key."

"We need to get your money." She said simply. Is she mental?

X_x_X_x_X

Gringotts was huge! It had guards at the door with so many people coming in and out of it. I looked awkwardly around the decrepit creatures working behind the counters as we walked in and into the line.

"Um Ginny," I said, "Maybe this isn't a good idea, I hear Goblins aren't very nice."

"Cool it, would you? Besides, you're one of the Potter siblings, they wont turn you away."

"Ginny, I'm not even the famous one! Plus, this is my first time in the wizarding world since I was three months old! I could be anyone." I said with a slight hint of annoyance.

"I'm sorry your brother isn't here with the key so this can be a normal first visit, but trust me, this is going to be fine." She is so in love with my brother, I can see it in her head.

"There are guards, Ginny. _Guards!_ Now let's leave! I want to know if they found Harry. Come on let's go, _now_."

"**Were you going to leave before making a withdrawal from your account miss?" **I turned to see a scraggly old looking creature glaring down at me from behind the counter.

"No I-I don't want have any means of making a withdrawal." I said shaking my head to see if the creature in front of me was an allusion and was actually just an old man. He wasn't.

"Yes she does. This is miss Kaitlin Potter, daughter of Lily and James Potter and sister of Harry Potter. She _would_ like to make a withdrawal." Interjected Ginny.

"**Oh? and does miss Potter have her key**?" Asked the old looking thing.

"No sir, her brother has it, but I know you goblins. You keep extra keys here and I know you have an uncanny sense of smell so you know who she is, so help her! …Um please." She added hastily as she yelled at the gnarled goblin.

"**Yes, of course," **He spoke darkly, Ginny had spunk that was for sure.

The goblin led us further into the bank and we got on a roller-coaster-like cart. "Keep all hands, and feet, inside the compartment at all times." Said another smaller Goblin that was now helping us.

"Yes sir." I said getting tight in my seat. Not only did this thing look like a roller-coaster, it felt like one too. "Eeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" I screamed as we sped from side to side, forward to backward, and up and down. It was the best ride ever!

"Vault number 687, The Potter Vault." The goblin said with a squeaky voice, as we got out slowly and slightly tipsy. The goblin put a tiny key into a lock and turned twice. I could here the locks coming apart one by one.

_Even goblins know what her brother did for the wizarding world. She's just lucky she survived._ I shook my head, and snapped myself out of it, just as the last bolt clicked.

The sight I saw when the door was pushed open almost made me faint. Inside the giant vault, were mountains of gold! No joke!

"Oh my, my God! Ginny, how am I supposed to carry all this?"

_Is this little twit daft?_

I looked over, and almost glared at the little goblin helping us, sometimes it really sucked reading minds.

"Oh, don't worry. Each gallon piece is worth 5 pounds of muggle money. I believe sickles are .29 pounds and knuts are .01 pounds." Ginny spoke happily. Happy, (I knew for a fact), because she liked showing me the ropes.

I made a withdrawal of 60 gallons. I had never made a withdrawal before, but Ginny said that would cover everything I needed, plus a little extra. We headed over to Flourish & Blotts to meet up with the rest of the Weasley's, and, hopefully, my brother.

X_x_X_x_X

When we got to the book store it was jam packed with people!

"What's going on, do you think?" I asked my friend.

_Oh My God! It's Gilderoy Lockhart! _I heard someone think.

"Who's Gilderoy Lockhart?" I turned to ask Ginny.

"OHMYGOD! Gilderoy Lockhart is here! Where, where is he?" She yelled over the crowd.

What was going on? Why were there so many women shouting? I tried to concentrate and find someone's thoughts that sounded familiar. _Who's this Gilderoy fellow? _Ah there! That's my brother! Got them! "Come on Ginny let's go I found them."

"Do you think their by Gildy?"

"Gildy? Honestly Ginny what is going on? Who in God's name is Gilderoy Lockhart?"

"Only the hottest, most amazing wizard of all time! He's done so much! Gone to so many places! He's also quite the looker." Her eyes got a little glossy at the end, and she had a funny smile on her face.

We finally found the Weasley's, and they had my brother! "Hey bro!" I said, once we found them. "What's going on here?"

"Some guy named Gilderoy Lockhart is here, but I _thought_ you would already know!" My brother gave me a knowing smile.

"I do, of course, but what is the big deal? I had to _drag_ Ginny here, she was in a romantic coma!"

"I'm not quite sure either, all I know is this guy is famous in the wizarding world. He's over there, why don't you 'ask' him yourself." My brother was using code so as not to tell the Weasley's. He wanted me to look inside Gilderoy's head. Well, just a peek wouldn't hurt.

I turned my head into the general direction where I guessed Gilderoy was sitting focusing my mind on the spot. Let's see…. _Merlin this is hard but I do love it! Oh, how I love it! And the best part is no one..._

"Oomph." I got knocked over by a mob of woman in there late 20's, but not before I heard the last part of that thought. It really does suck reading minds.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like it? Please review!**


	4. The Wand Maker EDITED

**_Ring Ring._**

**A bell rang as a small figure entered Mr. Olivander, the wand maker's shop."Can I help you little miss?" Asked Mr. Olivander to the hooded figure.**

**"I need a wand obviously." Came a quite feminine, but strong voice.**

**"Of course, of course. Hogwarts first year?" Asked the wand maker as he began to search through rows, and rows of wands.**

**The figure smirked. "Not quite yet." She said with a little humor. It was obvious to the man that she was hiding something.**

**"Oh? Then what do you need a wand for?"**

**"I don't think that is any of your business. I have money, and I need a wand. That's all you need to know."**

**"Feisty. aren't you?" **

**"Look I could take the wand by force if you prefer!" The girl yelled, her voice filled with agitation.**

**"Ah, but then you wouldn't know if you had the right wand!" Spoke the wand maker in triumph.**

**The small figure pulled back her hood to reveal a very short little girl with dark brown hair, her eyes the size of dinner plaits. The girl was smiling happily but her giant eyes reflected a sense of peculiar madness that worried the old man."You think so, do you?"**

**"Well of course, I'm here simply to help you get your wand, or else I would just let kids fight over who got the best one." The old man smiled and let out a chuckle.**

**"You're wrong."**

**"Wha-" But he was cut off then as a stick came flying past him into the little girls hands.**

**"This is my wand. How much is it?"**

**"How can you be sure? It could be the wrong one."**

**"The wand picks the Wizard does it not?"**

**"Um yes, yes it does.."**

**"How much?" The girl asked impatiently.**

**"If you can do wand-less magic, why do you even need a wand?"**

**"You'll know eventually, that every wizard needs a wand. Besides I can only do so much without a wand."**

**"Well I would never tell a magical child they could not have a wand. Five galleons and two sickles please!" The old man laughed with a cheerful smile.**

**"Here you are." The girl smiled too. "Oh, and just to warn you, tomorrow, lock up shop with replant charms."**

**"What are yo-" He was cut off once more.**

**"I like you . So please do as a say. You are a very nice man!" She looked happy, but at the end she faltered. She quickly recomposed herself.**

**"Good bye Mr. Olivander, thanks for the wand!"**

**"Oh, good bye dear use it carefully!" He yelled after her. He was answered with a slightly maical laugh.**

**"I'm sorry , but I must use this wand for what it was made for, I wont let his wish go in vain! All that studying will all be worth it." She whispered as she walked down the street. **

**She was suddenly bumped by a very blond girl with vibrant blue eyes. They had a knowing look in them as they made eye contact when she passed by.**

"**_Diandra focuse…"_**

**There was a small vapor of smoke, and then the girl was gone. **


	5. Not so Loony Lovegood EDITED

**(Luna POV)**

* * *

What interesting things to discover: 2 Flitter bugs in one day! Amazing what a little thing like sight can do for a person.

"Oomph." I suddenly bumped by a girl slightly shorter then I.

I only saw her for a second, but I saw something that caught my attention right away. Something I saw everyday in the mirror. She was like me! I had to follow her! I turned to look for her again, but all I saw was a small bit of smoke where she once stood.

_Not to worry, not to worry_. I would find her!

I had only ever met (well seen at a distance) one other person like me. I was only three and my parents were beginning to understand my strange and rare talents. They were thrilled to have an extraordinary child in the wizarding world. I was at the park in George Town when I saw her playing with her parents. None of them could have known her power, she was barley older then me, but still at such a young age I knew. I could "see" it. She had the same thing I had, a gift.

I never found out what her gift was, but I knew what mine was. I had the gift of sight. Not like normal sight, however. No, no I had much better sight then that! I see the things you think don't exist! I see the things that normal eyes could never imagine! I see what is really there! The reason I could see the little girl was special back then, is because I can also see power levels on a person. I can see creatures that hide themselves invisible to the rest of the world. I can see through invisibility cloaks, and I can see invisible magic (i.e. connection between wand and wizard, or wand and object during wingardium leviosa)! It's hard to explain, but true.

"Dear?" I turned to see my dad looking down at me, a look of worry on his face.

"I'm fine dad." I said with a smile. I loved how much he cared about me, but he really shouldn't worry so much.

"You sure? Did you see something, you have that look in your eyes, which are not their normal shade young lady." He said young lady only because I hadn't said anything.

My father is the owner of the Quibbler. A magazine filled with things that most of the wizarding world doesn't believe in. So when I don't tell him when I see something, he gets a little upset.

"Don't worry dad, it's nothing you'd find interesting."

"You promise? It's not a Snagrode, right? You know how much I like those!" He said with a humor filled warning in his voice.

I laughed. "No dad it was nothing, really."

"Hmm. Alright, but you would tell me if there was one right?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Of course, dad."

"Good." He looked pleased.

"Look, there's the robe shop, come on let's go get me fitted!"

"Alright, alright slow down!" He said running after me.

_Ring-ring_

"May I help you young lady." Asked the woman over the counter, she looked down at me from her glasses.

Her glasses, that happened to have a very odd looking creature on them, a creature, I was pretty sure she couldn't see. I gulped.

"Um, yes I need to get fitted for robes, first year at Hogwarts."

"Oh how lovely! Well let's go get you measured! Ah and you must be the father of this young lady!" I turned, and sure enough there stood my father smiling at the woman.

"Why yes, I am."

"Dad, I think we should do this another time."

"Why's that pumpkin?"

"I, uh, just don't think this is a good place to be right now."

"Oh?"

"Um, yeah maybe later."

"Alright darling." To the lady he said. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

We walked in silence momentarily, until my father asked. "What was it?"

"Drunk Bat Bug, you know how they are." He nodded.

And with that we walked to the apparition points.

I know you might think that I would be used to going around seeing things, and by now would be able to ignore them, but I really just can't. Stuff like what just happened in the shop happens often.

Here's how it goes:

I walk into a store, or restaurant, or even a party, with a smile on my face. Then something appears, anything, it could be as simple as the Bat Bug (a creature which often causes mischief), like on that lady's glasses, or it could be a Snagrode, like the ones my dad loves. The point being, that once I see them, it is really obvious. When I was young I used to talk about them all the time. People grew nervous when I was about. "Oh, no there she goes again talking about Snaggletooth fairies and what not." They would whisper. Now I just act out of sorts. I avoid people that have been in contact with the creatures, even if they are my friends, or I fake being sick so my dad will take me home. Things like that. Obvious, but only to people who know.

That's how I was come to be known as Loony Lovegood. It is quite clever really, a play on my name Luna Lovegood, yes very clever. My brother calls me that sometimes, but only as a joke, like when I say his friends are going to get sick (His friend Tom really attracts Flemple Riltz, which give you the flu in a heartbeat.), or when I tell him not to kiss under mistletoe. You would think he would believe me after all these years, but to be honest, my brother is a little ashamed of me, our family in general really. People at school make fun of him for being the son of the maker of Quibbler magazine, I could never see why though. Everything in there is completely true! Ah well. I can't blame Oliver. Not really. I am Loony Lovegood after all. But if I must say it, I am not as loony as some of them.


	6. Hellos and Goodbyes EDITED

**(Ginny POV)**

"OOOHHHHH! I can't believe you're going to Hogwarts already!" I watched in disbelief as my mum sobbed over the thought of my first year at Hogwarts.

"Gosh Mom it's just like all your kids going! It's no big deal, all kids in the magical world go to Hogwarts eventually!" I tried to reason.

"I know *sob* it's just that, you're my only daughter! *sob* I'm just not ready to let my baby go!" I looked over at the Potters who were giggling quietly to each other.

My face began to burn when they both looked at me and quickly turned the opposite direction pretending to be fascinated with random objects around them.

"Geez mom you're embarrassing me!"

"I'm s-s-sorry!" my mum cried fanning herself with her hands "I just can't help it!"

"Molly, please can we get them on the train? It's ten minutes 'till the train leaves the station!" my dad called from behind me.

"Yes, alright dear." She looked at me one more time, then started crying all over again!

"Alright kids, on the train! Here girls, let me take your bags." My Dad said as he helped us on the train.

The train's whistle blew and the wheels jolted forward. We ran to the nearest windows and stuck out our heads to see the multitude of parents that had gathered on the platform to see us off.

"BYE!" We yelled out the windows. As the train moved away from the station I could still see my mum crying in the distance.

"Come on then, let's find a compartment." Kaitlin said dreamily.

_Why was she so dreamy?_ I thought as I began to follow her through the aisle.

"Yeah, OK. Ron you coming?"

"No, Harry and I are gonna find Hermione."

"Oh, I want to meet her!" Exclaimed Kaitlin.

I really did not want to meet the girl who had my brother's (and my true love's) heart, but instead of voicing this, I said, "Sure."

"Erm, I don't really know if that's a good idea, Kaitlin." What was this? I am confused.

"Well why not! We want to meet her!" She looked at me. What we? I could care less about meeting her!

"..."

"Well I'm fine if Ginny comes." Said Ron. Stupid git.

"Well that wouldn't be fair!" She was almost whining.

"Yes it would." Harry muttered under his breathe.

"Harry, come on! Just let her meet Hermione!"

He sighed in defeat. "Alright fine, but don't embarrass her!" He warned.

I don't get it, is she like really ugly or something? I hope so.

"Hurray! Let's go!" She grabbed my hand, and dragged me to follow the boys till we finally found Hermione, she was in a compartment all on her own. She had her head in a big book… with a complicated name. I couldn't see her face, just her wild main of hair.

"Hi Mione!" My brother pretty much yelled at her. She jumped. Haha.

"Oh, hi Harry. Ron! And who are you two?" She looked at us all with big caramel chocolate eyes. I couldn't help but think they were lovely.

"These, are our sisters!" Harry said.

She smiled to us waving her hand to greet us. Her teeth are bad…sorta…

"I'm sure you can guess who's is who's." Ron said, blushing a little.

"Well really it could be either way: Harry's mom has red hair like the Weasley's as well."

"Yeah, but who do you know in my family, that has any hair color other than fiery red?" Ron said.

"Hmm. I'm not sure I do." She looked pensively at the roof of the train, as if the answer were written in tiny letters on it.

"That's 'cause there aren't any." I said it a little meaner than I meant to.

"Hmm.. I guess you're right." She smiled at me. Her teeth really are messed up. Not too bad, but still.

"So, from what I've heard, you're the brains of this trio?" Kaitlin spoke to Hermione as if she were a reporter interviewing a famous person framed with murder.

"Um, I guess you could say that." She looked a little confused.

"You're a Virgo correct? Hmm, my brother is a Leo. Did you know the compatibility of Leos and Virgos is pretty high? It's true, the good side would be, that you would be really in love for a while, and would succeed off, and with each other. The bad side would be, that you would always find each others flaws and try to perfect each other. You seem like a perfectionist, what are you reading right now? Your school books for this year? Hmm, could you make my brother happy, even though you're a perfectionist?"

"Um, I don't... I am I... What? I am.. HUH?" Hermione, was truly the color of a ripe tomato! I wanted to laugh, but I fought the urge.

"Now Ronald, is a Pisces, the Pisces and Virgo connection, is a tough one, because the Pisces run on emotions, they think with their hearts not their logic. I wonder if you, the perfectionist, could handle something like that? How ready are you for a relationship with an emotional train wreck, or a famous wizard who defeated a dark scary guy twice?"

"..." She was in what seemed to be a coma only standing. Ron, and Harry waved their hands in front of her face.

"Great, you killed her!" Ron said sullen.

"I knew I shouldn't have introduced you to her! Now I have a tomato for a friend, and I will have to do all my school work myself this year!"

"I WAS IN SHOCK, BECAUSE YOUR CRAZY SISTER SCARED ME, AND WHO DO YOU THINK IS DOING YOUR SCHOOL WORK!"

"I think yes on the handling then."

"She's a psycho!" I whispered to Kaitlin.

"The Weasley's have always been bad whisperers." My head snapped up in shock. She heard me!

"Don't look like I'm about to kill you, disregarding other beliefs, I am not actually a psycho." She gave me a warm smile. She was smiling. I just called her psycho. She heard me. And now she was smiling. I was right, she is P-S-Y-C-H-O! I heard a noise, and looked to my left. Kaitlin was hunched over, and her shoulders were shaking.

"Oh my gosh, Kaitlin are you alright?" I touched her shoulder comfortingly, only to have it flown back as she threw her head back, and let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hermione said, before I could.

"Nothing, nothing, I just thought of something funny, that's all." She wiped a tear from her eye.

(A/N: did you get the joke?)

"Wow, it must have been really funny." Harry said, he didn't sound like he cared, he sounded a little upset. Weird, I must be imagining things. Hmm.

"Well I guess me, and Giggles here, will go find our own compartment before they're all gone." I said, trying as hard as I could to find a way to make us leave.

"Yes, I guess we should let these three be." Kaitlin sounded bored as she spoke. "For now." She added, with a smile, and a look towards Hermione, that was not missed by anyone else in the compartment space.

"Bye then." Hermione waved, but sounded and looked a little disappointed. We left quietly, but as soon as we were out, Kaitlin was loud again.

"Come on then, we've got to find a compartment soon!" She yelled dragging me through the train as she bolted in a full speed run.

I wish I had a normal friend.

(A/N: sorry just had to say this real quick, but I didn't want this chap to be to short, so I made 2 chaps one, but I would like to say that here is a transition to another chap type thing I just had to do this so I could say the name, I work hard on naming my chaps! it is called Enemies Already?)

"Oomph!" I heard. Oh no. I looked past the girl holding onto my hand, I didn't like what I saw.

Standing in front of us was a medium height boy with chin length, black hair that covered his face slightly. He had pale skin that had nearly no flaws, with the exception of a few freckles on his arms, that seemed a little out of place, but none on his face. He was handsome, that was for sure! He had eyes the color of deep oceans, with a little bit of seaweed floating in there. That is when I noticed the piercing eyes, were piercing me!

"Um, we are really sorry, we were in a hurry." I tried to get up and walk past him, but he refused to let me pass.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked in a calm voice that was devoid of all warmth.

"Um, no, I'm sorry, I don't." I replied consciously.

"Well, I think you should know, because it will be very important in your future." He was like ice.

"Alright then, let's hear it." I said a little more confident.

"Vlad Flackton. I'm sure you are not familiar with my fathers work, he works mostly in America, but know this, I will be great here, so I wouldn't get on my bad side." I just got goose bumps, I want to show Kaitlin, but I can't look like a loser in front of Vlad.

"You're wrong. You want to be great to impress your father, he has high expectations for you because he is so successful. But I think you should know this," Eat your words! Ha! "If you treat people like scum, you will have no one to back you up." God what is with me always saying what ever my weird 6th sense thing picks up!

"Your going to totally embarrass yourself!" I looked at him then. Shock was plastered on his face like the pictures on the Sistine Chapel! He looked at me in horror. His wonderful eyes were wide with surprise, and his mouth was slightly ajar. He was also standing as if I had just lunged at him. He recomposed himself after a moment or so.

"I don't need friends," He looked cool, and slightly secretive as he said with a devilish smile, "I am a leader, my subjects will follow." And with that he walked briskly off.

"What a wanker!" Kaitlin sneered to his back.

I gasped."Kaitlin, don't use such foul language, you'll get us in deep trouble, and we aren't even at the school yet!"

"I'm sorry, but that was such a rude person!"

"Yeah, but he'll be fine, as long as he doesn't mess with the twins or any one too big..." I trailed off as I thought.

"He gave me the creeps, we should really stay away from him." Kaitlin said with a shudder.

"He gave me goose bumps, I wanted to show you, but I didn't want him to know that I was freaked out."

"Yeah, but we really do need to find a compartment fast!" She said. I looked around, people were getting into compartments every where. _Where to go, where to go?_

"You can share my compartment if you like." I turned to see a very blond girl, with intense blue eyes staring at us. I would not have been hesitant for new friends, or a compartment for that matter, however, this girl was also reading the Quibbler, and was staring off at nothing, what a weirdo.

* * *

**(A/N: Says the girl with the 6th sense! Am I right? Tell me what you think please!)**


	7. Of Sorting and Feasts EDITED

Chapter 7: Of Sorting and Feasts

(Kaitlan's POV)

Ah finally at the castle! I can't wait!

"All first years, this way please!" We all turned to see a big burly man with a beard that almost covered his warm smile.

"Hi Hagrid!" I smiled up at him.

"Well, hello there, Kaitlan. And how are we this evenin'?"

"I'm alright, how 'bout yourself?"

"Well I reckon I'm doin 'bout the same." He smiled his giant smile.

"Glad to hear it!" He turned to look at the rest of the group." Alrighty then kids, follow me to the boats, and we'll be on our way to the castle!"

Everyone did as they were told, (probably out of fear teehee), and we all walked toward a large lake where tiny boats waited for us on the shore.

"Single file now! I'll help you into the boats. Okey dokey then. We'll be at the castle in a matter of minutes." He chuckled after we had all gotten into a boat.

We only rode for about 15minutes but those 15 minutes were very special to me. I would never go back to being just another little girl; I would never be the same. Sat in the boat thinking about how peaceful the water looked, and how nothing in my life would, probably, be that peaceful. I waited for the voyage to end, and yet, at the same time, wished for it to never end. Alas, though, it did stop. It stopped with a thud at the other end. As we walked to the gates, all I could think about was how life was like that voyage. It went on with the flow of things, but sometimes you had to use the oar to force your way through. How you start out peaceful, and end with a thud…

A woman stood waiting for us as we carefully made our way out of the boats.

"Welcome to all you new students. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, will take your things to your room after sorting. If you would all follow me please. Splendid, this way!" Her voice was like birds: lovely and motherly, yet strong and ready.

We walked in a group toward a big door. When she opened it, I saw a long table with, what I guessed were teachers. I turned to my left to see four long tables that the students were all sitting at. I looked forward again, and noticed a stool in the middle of the room with a hat on it.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool. I will place the hat on your head. Once you are sorted please go to your respectable, house table. Now let us begin. Betty Augustine!"

A short timid girl walked up to the stage. She consciously approached the stool. Once she had sat down the women put the hat on her head.

"Hamlet's see." The hat talked. We were all in shock save for a few that had older siblings who had told them about it. The girl named Betty squeaked "Better be… Hufflepuff!"

Roars of cheers erupted from the Hufflepuff table. Once it had quieted down a bit, the woman called the next name. "Carol Dowd!" A tall fit looking boy walked on to the stage. He looked confident. "Bet he gets into Gryffindor." Ginny whispered to me.

"No, I bet its Ravenclaw."

"Bet you a box of chocolate frogs?"

"You're so on."

"Hmm. Strong. Smart. Where should you go? Mmm Ravenclaw!"

"You owe me a box of chocolate frogs." I said. I might have had a smirk, but who knows.

"Next, Vladimir Flackton!" We shut up right then, and there. He walked up to the stool looking rather bored. "Slytherin!" The hat yelled as soon as it touched his head. He seemed pleased as he walked to the cheering crowd that was Slytherin.

"Ian Garson!" A thin boy walked to the stage. He didn't look frightened like Betty, but he was looking a little anxious. "Well, I don't really know what to do with this mind. But I think it better go to Ravenclaw!" Cheers, cheers, anymore cheers.

"Heather Itan!" A girl with pale skin and black hair walked up to the stool.

"Yes, yes, bright mind, very smart. But there is something else, a bit of pureblood pride. Slytherin!"

"Jack Kelth!" The woman called after the applause had gone down for Heather.

"Hamstrung. Brave boy, yes, yes I think Gryffindor!" Huge cheers all around for the first new Gryffindor! I must admit, I was a bit happy myself.

"Luna Lovegood!" I turned to my friend.

"You're up."

She got to the stool and looked at the hat. I knew what she was doing of course; I am a mind reader after all. She was studying it. Not like anyone else would, but her own way. She was learning its secrets.

"You may sit now miss Lovegood." The woman sounded annoyed

"Hmm. Better be: Ravenclaw!" An even bigger amount of cheers was held for Luna.

More people went up, but I decided to have a "look" around.

I started at the Hufflepuff table. Geez I'm so nervous, I hope everyone likes me. The girl named Betty was just as she appeared timid. Well that table isn't very interesting.

NEXT!

Gryffindor. All right, let's see just how brave that new kid really is. 'Yes, I'm gonna do good here! I will take down anything that stands in my way!' Ok he's brave.

Ravenclaw. How about you there handsome. 'Thank God my sister got in! Not that she wouldn't, she knows everything!' Hmm, wonder who his sister is.

Now last, and least, Slytherin.

Let's see, wow who's a little gloomy? 'Ugh, I hope this ends soon. Wait a minute, who's that? She's really pretty! I wonder what her name is. She's looking right at me. You wanna piece of this honey? Yeah you do.' Get out out out!! Look away!

"Kaitlan Potter!" I jerked my head up. "Anytime miss Potter."

I walked with concision to the stool. She put the hat on my head. Which was bad. He could here my thoughts! Oh no. Quick diversion! Put in someone else's thoughts fast! Um ok the boy from before! She's a Potter?! Damn it, she was really cute too! Easy Draco she's just a girl…a really cute girl. He thinks I'm really cute? Yeah! Who's really cute? I'm really cute! Oh wait the hat is in my head! Um right how about... Oh to hell with it!

"Get out of my head you stupid hat!"

"I see you don't want me to hear your thoughts. However, I just heard some familiar thoughts just now. Do you read minds miss Potter?"

"What of it? You read the minds of every student here!"

"So I can figure out where they fit best. Not so I can see how cute I am. HAHAHA"

"Very funny. Look, just sort me already. I don't like other people in my head."

"Not so fun from the other view eh?"

"Nope."

"Alright then."

"Gryffindor!" The Hat yelled. This was fallowed by applause from the Gryffindor table.

"Thanks."

"I did the same thing for your brother."

"Huh?"

"Miss Potter, please take a seat at your table!" Crap the lady with the pointy hat!

"Um right!"

I went to my seat, and was welcomed by my brother, and the Weasley's.

"Way to go Kaitlan!" My brother smiled at me.

"Took a little-"

"To long though." The twins said.

"Yeah, the same thing happened with Harry." Said Ron. "How much longer do you think this is going to last, I'm starved!"

"Is that all you ever think about?" Hermione chastised.

"Pretty much yeah." Ron said with a shrug.

"Uh. Congratulations though Kaitlan." She gave me a warm smile. Why couldn't Ginny realize how nice she was?

"Ginny Weasley!" We all turned sharply. Ginny took a deep breath, and walked up to the stool. The crazy lady put the hat on her head, and then we waited.

"Mm, I think Gryffindor!"

"YEAH!! WAY TO GO GIN!!" We screamed. It was by far the loudest applause of the day-as to be expected from the Weasley's.

"Maya have your attention please?" The room got very quiet as a very tall, old wizard stood. "First I would like to welcome all you new first years. I am Head Master Albus Dumbledore. Second, I would like to remind everyone that the Forest outside the grounds is strictly prohibited. Lastly, as you have probably guessed, I would like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lockhart." There was a lot of screaming after that, mostly by the girls in there 5th through 7th years. "Now, enjoy the feast!"

There was suddenly tons of food in front of us.

"Finally, I'm starving!" Ron said.

"Is that really all you ever think about?" Hermione looked annoyed.

"Haven't we been through this? The answer is yes!"

**Well, you like? You don't like? What? Tell me!! I know you read this, so tell me!!**


	8. Over Hearing, NOT Eaves Dropping

**Over Hearing, NOT Eves Dropping**

**First ever Hermione POV**

I couldn't stand it any more. I had to tell them.

"Did you guys hear what happened in Diagon Alley?" I asked, even though I already new they hadn't.

"No, what happened?"

Yeah, I knew it."The whole place was destroyed, they have to rebuild the whole place!" Let's see how they react.

"No way! That's awful!" Harry said to me right away.

"The weirdest thing is, that the wand shop is still fine."

"And how-"

"Dearest Herms"

"Did _you _find out-"

"About _this_?" The Twins asked with a sly grin on each of their, stupid, identical faces.

"I um over heard it."

"Ah, so you were eves dropping?"

"N-no."

"Who knew that she had such an evil side to her, George?"

"How were we to know, when she hides it behind books?" said George with a smirk.

"Oh you poor thing, having to hide your pleasure of eves dropping, and knowing things you're not supposed to!"

"Oh how right you are. She must actually love to put that mind to work for the fun of a good prank, but must hide it so she doesn't get in any trouble, and has to stop the learning!"

"Maybe she has a split personality George, maybe we just need to save the poor tortured soul of a prankster, that lives so deeply in her heart." He said in a half faint voice, "It must be so troubling for you." He took my hand, and _stroked _it!

"Don't touch me again." I stole my hand away and looked him straight in the eye before I slapped him on the wrist.

"Ouch, I didn't know our Herms was so mean! Did you?"

"I'm sorry to tell you I did Fred, that's why _I_ didn't touch her." He smirked at Fred.

"You're such a mean little brother." He whined.

"I'm older than you by 3 minutes!"

"No I'm older than _you _by 3 minutes!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!" They kept that up in a little area of their own, while we (the semi-sane people) continued to discuss what happened.

"So only Ollivander's was ok, huh?" questioned Harry.

"Well more than ok, his shop was completely unharmed!" I answered excitedly.

"What!? How could that happen when the rest of the place was destroyed!?" Geez, Harry, and Kaitlan were nothing alike. She was so loud, and expressive. He was so quiet, and angsty. He should pay attention to her people skills.

"So Hermione, how _did _you come to know all this?" Ginny asked. I had this feeling she didn't like me. Ah well, probably my imagination.

"Like I said; I over heard our parents talking about it the other day."

"They were talking about it in the middle of everyone else like it was casual talk?" Harry asked with a quirked brow.

"Well, I um, my parents. I-"

"Spit it out then!" Ginny yelled at me. Rude much? But she was right, I couldn't keep stalling!

"I over heard our parents, they were talking in Diagon Alley! My parents are muggles, so Mr. Weasley told them while we were buying things." Yeah, that'll show 'em!

"They couldn't have been talking then. The shops were all still fine then. This had to have happened after." God damn, Kaitlan and her crazy ability to find the logic in everything!

"Why wont you tell us the truth, that you were eves dropping?" Kaitlan asked, for once she couldn't figure something out.

I made a gesture for everyone to get closer.

"I can't say something like that, especially when the Twins are around! It would ruin my reputation!" There was a pause, so long I was afraid they had all gone into comas, but no, alas that would be to good to wish for.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They all burst into crazed laughter! What rude people!

"Hermione... You ca-" Harry broke off into more laughter. Tosser.

"What..what reputation!" Ginny said really fast so she could get it out before more laughter.

"HAHAHAHA!" Kaitlan. Is. So. Lame.

"Mione, it's no big deal!" Ron said as the laughter died down.

"What are you talking about!? If people knew... I shudder at the thought." How are they not getting this?!

"I think I may have wet myself!" Harry said, making more laughter erupt.

"Will you be quiet! People are staring!"

"Alright, alright we'll calm down, but we want more details about what happened." Kaitlin said while stirring her tea. She licked the spoon then put it back in the cup, God it bothers me when people do that, it's not sanitary!

"I wish I could give you more details, but that's pretty much all I know. That and the fact that no one saw anyone except a small figure."

"What?!"

"Geez, Kaitlin! Keep it down!"

"Sorry!" She whined.

"Bloody hell, sounds kinda spooky don' it?" whispered Ron.

"Must you use such fowl language Ron? I mean really!" I was a tad agitated.

"The real question is did Ollivander have anything to do with it?" Kaitlin said as if it was casual conversation, like the weather.

"No, I'm certain he didn't have anything to do with this." We looked at Harry, he was staring intently at his plate as if it held the answers.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ginny.

"Harry's right," I interjected, "if Ollivander had anything to do with it, he would have at least had his place banged up a bit, other wise he would look suspicious. He's quite a smart man, I have no doubt in my mind that he would make it look like he too was a victim, even if it was just using an illusion charm."

"Well then, what do you suppose caused this incident?" Asked Ginny a bit angrily.

"The other day I saw a strange girl disappear in Diagon Alley."

We all turned our heads slowly to the left. Luna Lovegood was sitting there sipping on pumpkin juice as if she had been there the whole time.

"W-wh-when? W-wha? How?" We stuttered, all except Kaitlin and Ginny, who both seemed as if nothing had changed.

"A strange _girl_?" I asked after I had gotten control over my gaping mouth. "As in a child?"

"Yes." She said matter-of-factly.

"Who are you to be deciding what's strange or not any way? I hear you're a Lovegood right? Your dad writes the Quibbler! You're all loony!" Ron said, recognition dawning on his freckled face.

"Ron you are a complete arse! Don't talk to my friends like that ever again!" Ginny fumed.

"You're friends with a Lovegood?! Ginny what are you thinking! Hogwarts isn't all about learning, social life is important too!" Ron said skeptically looking at his sister as if it should have been obvious to her as of which friends to make.

"Ron, show some respect, you wanker!" Kaitlin snapped.

"Oi, Harry your sisters got quite a mouth on her." Ron whispered to Harry.

"I heard that! Now shut your gob you git! Luna, I apologize for Ronald's behavior, please continue."

"Alright then." Luna spoke in her rather eerie voice. "There's not much to tell though, I was simply walking down the street with my father, when a girl, most likely our age, with long dark hair, big blackish eyes, a cloak... and something else." She looked at Kaitlin when she said this last part.

"What?" Ron asked leaning forward in interest.

"A wand." She said with a light dreamy smile.

**Well? come on people someone tell me what they think!!! this is the only story I've written that has gotten no reviews!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**LGE**


	9. Firsts EDITED

**Hello everyone! well I would just like to say that I **_**finally**_ **got some reviews, and am quite happy about it! Do you realize what this means people! Do you grasp this concept? Well I guess not since I didn't explain, but go to my profile and see if you can figure it out!**

_**First Night, First Classes, and First Crush?**_

(Kaitlin POV)

After the feast, the Heads led us to the common room. We came to a stop in front of a portrait of a fat lady.

"Cockroach cluster!" The male Head spoke surely.

"Proceed." The fat lady sad as the portrait swung open.

I heard collective gasps all around, but I was not surprised having seen my brothers memories of his first time seeing it.

What I did see was that I loved the common room! I let out a squeal and started to jump up and down. I ran and jumped onto the couch; it was the most comfortable couch ever! I turned to Ginny.

"I may never leave this spot." I sighed contently. She laughed.

"I know what you mean, it's been a long time since I've sat in such luxury." Ginny replied with a sigh.

"You can say that again." I mumbled into the couch contently.

"It's been a long tome since I've sat in such luxury." She said with a cheeky smile. I groaned at the over done response, and threw a pillow at her. She laughed and threw it back. This turned into an all out pillow fight, which ended with me sitting on her back as she lie face down on the floor.

"All right you win!" She laughed.

"No, you might try to pull an attack after I get off!"

"I wont I swear!"

"You have to say 'Uncle'"

"What? What does my uncle have to do with this? He's just a farmer!"

"No silly, you have to say uncle because then I know you're telling the truth." I said as if it was the most normal thing ever (which it was, duh).

"That makes no sense." She stated bluntly.

"It does so!"

"Who told you that, that's ridiculous!"

"My cousin Duddly of course."

"Muggles are so strange..."

"Oh yeah, I forget sometimes that muggles and magical people have a lot of differences in every day culture."

"Yes, for instance, magical people get off their friends!"

"Oh right sorry." I laughed. I stood and stretched and Ginny did the same. "Well, we should probably get to bed soon, we have classes tomorrow after all."

"Yeah," She replied with a yawn, "Let's head up." She said pointing her thumb behind her in the direction of the girl's dorms.

(No POV)

When they walked up, the first thing they noticed was that the room was HUGE! They were very excited, but since they were so tired they could only manage excited smiles in each others' direction.

The second thing they noticed, was that all their things were waiting near the entrance. They quickly got out their pajamas and went to the bathroom to change.

When they emerged, fully dressed in their pj's; Kaitlin wearing purple sweats and a flannel, and Ginny wearing a blue night dress, they noticed the third thing about this room: It had four extra beds.

"I didn't know we would be having room mates." Ginny said bluntly.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be just fine!" Kaitlin said, although she sounded a tad unsure.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, no one in Gryffindor could be bad, right?"

"Right!"

With that being said, they went to their respective beds. They didn't realize how tired they had been, until their heads hit the pillows (the ever soft wonderful pillows!). They crashed almost instantly.

(Same night, Diandra POV)

_It's a dark corridor. No one else is here. I wish some one would come out! I'm scared. But wait, there's a light! Run faster legs! My legs are running as fast as they can! I come to the end of the corridor. There are people everywhere! I am so happy I could cry! And then I do! I cry happy tears! Then suddenly, I am flying incredibly fast up stairs that move, and through a portrait, up more stairs, and then BAM, I stop. I am outside a door. I open it, and inside I find two girls asleep in two comfy looking beds._

_"Hello?" They can't hear me._

_The girls look familiar...but I know I've never seen them...I am mind boggled._

_Once again, I am moving a million miles a minute, and I am in front of another door. I open it, and there is another girl, but she is not asleep, in fact it seems as though she is looking at me. She is sitting on a bed._

_"Hello." She says before I can say anything. "I've seen you before, in the street two days ago. It's nice to see you again."_

_"You don't know me, how do you know I'm someone who you want to see again?"_

_"That is what people usually say, even when they have met only once." She says wisely._

_"Oh." I say, as I do not really know how to respond to that._

_"Are you staying?"_

_"I don't know." I say, as this is the truth._

_"Well, I hope you do, you're special."_

_"I am?"_

_"Yes, you-"_

_But she is cut off as I hear a voice, her face fades._

My eyes shoot open! I sigh, just another dream. The voice that had woken me was none other than one of the Twins.

_0_0_0_0_

(Ginny POV)

Kaitlin and I woke up around 8:00a.m.

After we had taken our showers, brushed our teeth, and gotten our uniforms on, we walked into the common room.

The room had quite a lot of people in it, as it was now around 9:00a.m.

"Breakfast?" Asked Kaitlin.

"You just read my mind!" I said happily, Kaitlin turned a light shade of pink.

"Right then, off we go!" We walked down to breakfast chatting about what classes we hoped we were in.

"I hope we've got Potions together, my brother told me it's always good to have a friend in Snape's class."

"Yeah, my brothers told me the same thing." I sighed.

We entered the Great Hall and saw a banquet. There was food everywhere, all of it looking perfectly prepared! I was so excited, I ran strait towards my fellow Gryffindors (I'm a Gryffindor!), and took a seat next to a boy with a pudgy round face, and a boy with freckles on his nose.

"He-hello." said the boy with the round face.

"Hi." I said, as I mounted piles of food on my plate.

Kaitlin came over and sat between the freckled boy and me.

"Hello," she said warmly, with a smile on her face. "I'm Kaitlin, and this eating machine is Ginny." She said, pointing a thumb at me.

"I'm Neville and this is Seamus." said the pudgy boy, pointing to the one with freckles, whose name I now knew to be Seamus.

"Nice to meat you, are you First years as well?" asked Kaitlin, as I was to busy eating.

"No, we're Second years." Said Seamus proudly.

"Oh, then you must know our brothers!" I said happily as I piled more food onto my plate.

"Who are your brothers?" asked Seamus.

"Ron Weasley is obviously the older brother of Ginny, the red-head gene is ever present in those Weasley's, and my brother is Harry Potter, although the resemblance isn't as visible." She said with a chuckle.

"Really? I new that they had sisters, but I never imagined, well, this." Said Seamus. He looked at us with a funny smile.

"Yeah, I bet you were expecting someone with black or red hair, not the strawberry blond? And with Ginny, I bet you expected someone a bit rougher around the edges, someone who probably has anger issues and bruises from the Twins?"

He looked taken aback. "Well, yeah. I mean you don't really look like either of your parents, more like a strange combo of both, where as Harry looks identical to your dad, but with your mum's eyes."

"And Ginny, despite the obvious Weasley hair and hunger, looks to delicate and pretty to be a Weasley." Neville piped up with a blush.

He said I was pretty! That's so sweet!

"You sayin' we're not pretty Neville?" Oh no.

"You wound us deep." Damn it all!

"And to think, you here sitting with _our_ sister, calling her pretty, and still hurting us so?" Just kill me now!

"Tsk, tsk boys, such behavior is unforgivable." George said shaking his head.

"Indeed it is Forge, I think they need a lesson." Fred nodded his head wisely as he spoke. Rat bastards both of them!

"Right you are Fred!" The boys looked at each other, then at the boys sitting with us. Their smiles looked positively evil.

"Um, no need, we were just leaving!" Seamus said, as Neville was in shock. He grabbed his friend and ran.

"Now why would you do that!" I yelled.

"Hey don't yell at us, boys like that only have one thing on there minds!" said Fred angrily.

"Oh, how would you know?" I yelled.

"Uh, duh, we _were_ those boys 2 years ago!" George said like I was stupid.

"Honestly sis, you act like we don't know what we're talking about." Fred said, shacking his head.

"You _don't_ know what you're talking about, those boys were very nice, and only had gentlemanly thoughts in there heads, which is much more than I can say for you two!"

"Pssh!" They snorted.

"That's bullocks, and we know it!" said Fred.

"You don't know your face from your arse!" I yelled back. The Twins looked taken aback, but quickly recovered.

"We'll let that slide, but only 'cause we know you're angry, but we're still right!"

"Oh, all of you shut it!" We all looked over at Kaitlin who looked surprised we had all turned to her.

"Oh whoops, did I say that out loud? Well, no matter, carry on!" She turned back to her eggs and toast.

"You got something to say Potter?" They called her 'Potter' like they were Slytherins!

"Oh, um no, no it's none of my business, really." She said shaking her head.

"Go on, say what you have to say!" Said... George? Yes, George.

"Fine, then I will!" She said rather flustered. "Seamus had some naughty thoughts on his mind, but they were about that Hufflepuff 5th year with the blond hair and *cough* erm, large breasts." She said uncomfortably. "And further more, Neville was a perfect gentleman who was just thinking what a lovely shade of red Ginny's hair was you complete, and utter, morons!"

The Twins stood in silence looking uncomfortable, if not a bit horny. Haha, suckers.

"And you!" Me? "Your brothers were only looking out for you! With good reason! You are utterly daft if you think any boy is completely innocent! Please, at least five of the boys at this table have had a few passing thoughts that are not so appropriate about you! You should listen to them more often, they were just trying to protect you, you unbelievable prat!"

It was my turn to be taken aback. I probably looked like a fish. The Twins sniggered behind their hands.

"Now, if that is all." And she sat back in her chair, and buttered her toast.

x_x_x_x_x_x_

"Alright, let me see yours." I said as I looked over my timetable. Kaitlin handed me hers and I looked it over.

Monday X Tuesday X Wednesday X Thursday X Friday

* * *

9:00 - 10:00, Transfiguration 9:00 - 10:00, Transfiguration 9:00 - 10:00, Potions 9:00 - 10:00, Transfiguration 9:00 - 10:00, Charms

10:00 - 11:00, Potions 10:00 - 11:00, Charms 10:00 - 11:00, DADA 10:00 - 11:00, COMC 10:00 - 11:00, Herbology

11:00 - 12:00, Charms 11:00 - 12:00, Care of Magical Creatures 11:00 - 12:00, History of Magic 11:00 - 12:00, Charms 11:00 - 12:00, Transfiguration

12:00 - 1:00, Lunch 12:00 - 1:00, Lunch 12:00 - 1:00, Lunch 12:00 - 1:00, Lunch 12:00 - 1:00, Lunch

1:00 - 2:00, Flying 1:00 - 2:00, Flying 1:00 - 2:00, Charms 1:00 - 2:00, DADA 1:00 - 2:00, Potions

2:00 - 3:00, History of Magic 2:00 - 3:00, Muggle Studies 2:00 - 3:00, Transfiguration 2:00 - 3:00, History of Magic 2:00 - 3:00, Muggle Studies

3:00 - 4:00, DADA 3:00 - 4:00, DADA 3:00 - 4:00, Herbology 3:00 - 4:00, Herbology 3:00 - 4:00, DADA

* * *

"Why are you taking Muggle Studies? You were raised with muggles."

"I know, but it's like this. Remember last night? When I realized how different our worlds really are?"

"Yes." I answered slowly.

"Well, if I take Muggle Studies, I can also study the difference in culture. I really wanna fit in Gin." She looked at me, her eyes desperate for understanding. So I gave it to her.

"I think I get it now, but how did you get your schedule changed in just a few hours?"

"Sent a letter to Dumbledore." She said simply

"Well, alright then. Still though that means we have a few different classes now, which also means that you leave me during all the Charms classes!"

"Yeah, but we still have all our other classes the same! And that means we have Potions together, and that's what matters." She stated surly.

I wasn't so sure though. I mean what if I was all alone during Charms, and some Slytherin got partnered with me? I was nearly hyperventilating, when Kaitlin put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, calm down! You'll be fine! No Slytherin is going to get you! You'll make other friends!"

"Yeah, yeah I guess so..."

"I know so!"

x_x_x_x_x_x

(Luna POV)

"Hey Luna!" I heard over my shoulder. I turned around.

"Yes?" I replied as I saw Ginny and Kaitlin run toward me.

"Have you got your timetable?" Asked Ginny.

"Yes, have you?" I replied.

"Duh, would we be here now if we weren't trying to check for class similarities?" She said as if I were oblivious. But she wasn't being rude, she was just being excited. I smiled at her.

"Let's see your schedule then." I said as excitedly as I could muster at this hour in the morning.

"Here's mine!" said Ginny. She was so excited she thrust it upon me so fast I could barley see it.

"Here's mine as well." said Kaitlin a bit less robustly.

I looked both over and compared them to mine. It seems that they had mixed things up at last in this school. Usually, the school staff tries to get the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses to get along, by putting them in all the same classes. But this year was a bit different.

"Cool, it seems we all have the same DADA classes and the same Herbology classes."

"Really?" Ginny said happily looking over the schedules. "Great!"

"Well, it's nearly 10:00, we should probably hurry to our classes." Said Kaitlin checking her watch.

"Yeah, it's a bummer we start today without Transfiguration. I hear it's the best." Said Ginny with a sigh. These girls were so strange, it was hard to believe they were like me. I turned to Kaitlin who was giving me a knowing smile.

"Well, we better head to Potions." Ginny grumbled unhappily.

"Yes, I have to get to Charms soon." I said realizing the time.

"Well, see you at Lunch then." said Ginny sullenly. I truly did feel bad for them, but I had to get to class.

"I scurried down the halls to Charms. I wasn't dreading it per say, but I wasn't looking forward to it either.

I knew how this would go. I would enter the room and take my seat. No one would sit with me. I would get a note thrown at me that would read: Loony Lovegood. I would do perfect on all the work, while silently dreading next hour.

x_x_x_x_ x_x

Charms

I took a seat near the back and began to take out my books, quills, and ink. I sat in silence, patiently waiting for the rest of the class to arrive. As I sat, I thought about the dream I had last night, the dream of _that_ girl. I now know of four girls for sure. The one from my child hood is a bit more complex. I wish I knew more about the Rainbow One, as I call her. I call her this-.

"Attention class." I shot my gaze upward to see nothing but the tall tree that was in the middle of the room.

"Down here class." We all looked down to see a small man who I presumed to be Mr. Flitwick.

"I am your teacher, Professor Flitwick. On behave of Hogwarts I would like to say welcome."

The class spoke a round of mumbled thanks to our new teacher.

"Now, today we will be working on wand movement," There was a chorus of collective groans.

"Yes, I know you were all looking forward to some sort of exciting spell work, but let me the first to disappoint, because no one will be doing any sort of spell work, until we have mastered wand handling. Now get with a partner and watch each others' copy of this movement: Swish and Flick. " He showed us the movement, and sent us to get partnered up. I was dreading this evem more. I just hoped Ginny and Kaitlin were having a better time.

x_x_x_x_x

(Ginny POV)

Potions

"Geez Gin, If you don't stop biting I'm gonna have to take your quill away." Kaitlin warned me. I looked up and realized I'd been biting on the tip of my quill.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I'm just so nervous!" I sighed defeated.

"Don't be, I'm right here, if he takes one of us down, he takes us both down." She said surly.

"Okay, if you say so." I said, but I was still a big ball of nerves.

"Quiet down children." Snape walked into the room in a ruffle of robes and grease. Teehee. "Today we will be working on a basic potion called _Drought of Living Death_."

The room was suddenly filled with "ohs" and "ahhs".

"Can anyone tell me what the _Drought of Living Death_ does?" Asked Snape so coldly, I thought no one would answer out of simple fear. Oh how wrong I was. Kaitlin raised her hand.

"Miss Potter?" He spoke her name with disgust.

"The potion puts the drinker into a deep, deep sleep." She said with confidence.

"Ten points to Gryffindor." Snape said unhappily.

"Now, turn to page 14 in your books please." He ordered.

We all opened our books so fast it was unnatural.

"I'll go get our ingredients." Said Kaitlin happily. She ran off in the direction of the supply closet, leaving me in charge of getting the cauldron and fire set up.

May I say that was a big fat MISTAKE!

Not only did I light my robes on fire by mistake, I also sent the cauldron flying as I tried to put it out. The cauldron in question hit a Slytherin boy in the head. Haha. But not really!

"20 points from Gryffindor!" Snape yelled as he put out the fire. "We will continue next class, for now I must get this boy to the hospital wing." Then he glared at me and slimed off with the boy.

This is officially the worst first day ever.

x_x_x_x_x_x

(Kaitlin POV)

Lunch

"What's wrong with Gin?" My brother asked poking her a little.

"She's just being over dramatic about a teeny, tiny, accident, that happened in Potions this morning." I said rolling my eyes.

"So embarrassing." She mumbled.

"It wasn't _that_ bad." I said nudging her. "I laughed with you, not at you, and I'm sure everyone else was too. Well, not the Slytherins, but everyone else." I told her reassuringly.

"What happened?" Ron tried to ask with his mouth full.

"Nothing, she just lit her robes on fire, and sent a cauldron into the head of a Slytherin boy is all, nothing big!" I answered.

I suddenly heard bursts of laughter so loud it hurt my ears a little bit. I looked up to see Ron and Harry cracking up.

"I-it h-h-hurts H-H-Har-Harry!" Ron laughed

"I ca-can't... Breathe!" Harry said before falling all over himself.

"Oh quit it you two." I said. They were being childish, and Ginny was crying on the inside.

"She really is Ron's sister." Harry said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Oi!" said Ron, clearly offended.

"Um *cough* I mean to say, um excuse me, um miss erm Gi-Ginny." We all turned to see a boy with blond hair looking very red faced.

"I-I'm Brad, and I just wanted to say that it was really funny, and, and great, what you did, to that Slytherin boy in Potions today." He said turning even redder. I couldn't help myself I had to have a peak.

_Wow, she's really pretty, this is so hard! Pull yourself together, stop acting like a fool. Deep breaths, come on. Ravenclaws are not famous for there bravery for a reason_. He groaned inwardly.

HAHAHAHA! I don't mean to be cruel, but that boy is really something. I nudged Ginny.

"Come on Gin, tell the nice boy, well anything." I smiled at him and kicked her under the table when she wouldn't move.

"Ouch damn it that hurt!"

"Just say something." I said quietly through my teeth.

She looked up at him and turned pink. She so likes him, and I don't even have to read her mind to know it!

"Um, th-thanks." She said looking down at her hands, which she was nervously wringing.

"Yes, well," He cleared his throat, "um that's all I really had to say, so um bye!" And with that he practically ran back to his table.

"Aw Gin he likes you."

"Shh, keep it down!"

"Why?"

"Beca-"

"Who was that!" Oh yeah.

"Did he touch you, so help me if he laid a finger on you, I will wring his pretty little neck!" Geez, they are violent.

"What did he want? He better have been asking Harry here for an autograph and then left, cause if he was talking to you, with that look and blush, I'll kill him in an instant!"

"Calm down George, we can prank him later."

"Indeed Fred, indeed."

"Oh shove off, he just wanted to say he thought it was funny, what happened today in Potions." Ginny said glumly.

"Oh, what happened in Potions? Not another guy is it?" Fred said dangerously.

"You could say that." I said.

"Kaitlin don't provoke them!" Ginny nearly cried.

"Tell us what happened, dearest sister."

"Yeah, we're here for you."

"In the best way, the way that if something is wrong we make you laugh."

"And if someone is wrong, we kick their arse!"

The Twins broke out into laughter.

"Save those laughs for after the story." I replied with a smile.

"Do tell."

"Well, you see I went to go get ingredients for our potion, which left Ginny to deal with the cauldron. I was gone for two seconds, when she lights her robes on fire, and sends the cauldron flying into the air, only to land a second later on a Slytherin boys head!" I couldn't help it, I began to crack up.

But my laughter was nothing compared to the Twins, who were doubled over in roaring laughter.

"She really is Ron's sister ain't she George?"

"A true Weasley at that Fred!" The Twins laughed and laughed.

"Yuck it up while you can." Said Ginny under her breath.

"Oh we plan to!" And they did for about 15 minutes.

**So I end this chapter on a happy note, but be warned, this is one of the last dun ah nuh!**

**Please review!**

**Or if you want to be an extra special person, go to my profile and vote on my pole. =)**


	10. The Diary

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been working on my other stories, and I started a new one, and yeah just excuses...But now I'm back so any hateful glares can stop being used through the screen at me.**

**George: I think she deserves it, don't you Gred?**

**Fred: You bet I do George, not showing us off for so long? Despicable.** _**slow head shake of shame**_

**Me: I'm back now, so you better stop or I wont put you in this chapter at all!**

**(whispers to fans) I will, 'cause I love them, but don't tell...**

* * *

**_Chapter 10: The Diary_.**

* * *

_(NO POV)_

Ginny had had a long day! She lie on her bed writing in a diary she had found in her books. She had figured her mom had given it to her, to write down her thoughts about her time at Hogwarts.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my first day at Hogwarts. It was a lot harder than I thought. I still can't believe I don't have Charms with Kaitlin! What a bummer, right?_

_**Right I suppose, though I don't know who Kaitlin is.**_

Ginny looked at the paper, and could hardly believe her eyes. All the words she had written had seemingly soaked into the page, only to be replaced by new words that were not her's, nor were they in her hand writing.

_Is this my brothers? Is this a prank? _She wrote sternly.

_**This is not your siblings, silly girl. **_The book wrote back.

Ginny gasped in confusion, and slight fear. What was going on.

_**All the same,**_ The book wrote, _**I am here to listen to your thoughts all the same.**_

_Well,_ thought Ginny, _I __**do**_ _need a place to confide, and it_ _**is**_ _just a book..._

Ginny began to write, and as she wrote her heart out, she felt better, like she was lifting a huge weight from her shoulders. She fell asleep easily that night, her innocent mind filled with happy thoughts of the days to come.

* * *

The girls awoke the next morning full of excitement. Though they had their first day already, this was their first day of Care of Magical Creatures, and that meant Hagrid!

The girls made their way happily down to Hagrid's hut, a bounce in their steps.

As they made their way down they noticed, to their udder dismay and horror, that the Slytherins were walking the same way.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Kaitlin exclaimed with a wide grin. Or at least to _Ginny's_ udder dismay and horror.

"Fun? Are you mental?"

"No, just optimistic." Kaitlin replied, her ever present smile playing on her lips.

"I can't believe how many classes we have with the Slytherins, it's completely unfair." Ginny moped.

"Oh come on, look on the bright side."

"What bright side?" Ginny pouted.

"We get to see Hagrid, and hang out out side for an hour!"

"I guess so."

"Well, you better know so, because we're almost there." Kaitlin pointed out, making Ginny's head snap up.

"Oh joy." She said in a monotone, insinuating that she, in fact, was not joyous.

The pair slowly made their way to Hagrid's hut, joining the rest of the group of Gryffindores (all avoiding the group of Slytherins), who were all surrounding a small creature.

"What are they looking at?" Ginny asked.

"A fairy." Kaitlin said happily.

"Really? Let me see." She said, trying to push people aside. "Let...me...through!" She grunted, pushing someone aside after each word. Finally she pushed another aside, and stumbled out of the crowd, falling on her face.

Groaning, she looked up, and found herself nose to nose with a fairy.

"Woah." She breathed.

The fairy had intoxicating eyes. Her skin glistened in the sun, shiny like scales. Ginny couldn't take her eyes off of the tiny creature.

The fairy flouted up, its wings fluttering lightly. Ginny fallowed it with her eyes, though it was still just floating barely above her head. The fairy smiled wide, revealing it's berry stained teeth, but even those were straight, and some how pretty.

Ginny lifted her finger slowly to touch the fairy. Who promptly bit her.

"Woah, Ginny!" Hagrid's burly voice exclaimed.

She instantly came to her senses, and looked up, astounded. She had been so wrapped up in the beauty of the creature, she hadn't noticed anything else.

"Let the class acknowledge this 'ere momen', as the first lesson in dealing with fairies!" Hagrid told the class at large. "Their beauty is captivating, but also, when ye' look into their eyes, they can put ye' under a spell they call, Glamor."

Ginny looked still confused, but she some how managed to make it back to Kaitlin at the front of the large group of First years.

"Now, who can tell me what Glamor is?" Hagrid asked smiling. Kaitlin's hand shot up instantly.

"Yes, miss Potter?" Hagrid said, a kind smile accompanying his knowing tone.

"Glamor, is a very special way of putting magic on others with a trick of the eyes, it is well known, that only such creatures as fairies, nymphs, vampires, and mermaids, are able to accomplish it. It is done differently by each creature, but for fairies, it is a simple transfer of dust, wish they blow with their eyelashes, from their eyes, into those of the unsuspecting."

"Very good! Ten points for Gryffindore!" He boomed happily.

Kaitlin grinned with pride. Even though she new she had cheated a little.

"Wow Kaitlin, I didn't know you'd studied so much already! I should really get on that." Ginny whispered over Hagrid's lecture.

"Yeah, it's all about finding the time." Kaitlin said straight faced.

"You're lying, you don't have time." Ginny said suddenly serious.

"Of course I do." Kaitlin said a bit nervously.

"Why are you lying?" Ginny whispered harshly.

"Oi! Pay attention girls." Hagrid scolded. Ginny turned and payed attention, as if nothing had happened. Kaitlin looked at her strangely, before slowly turning back to the class.

* * *

_**Later at Lunch:**_

"So, are you going to tell me why you lied?" Ginny asked causally.

"For the last time, I wasn't lying!" Kaitlin exclaimed quietly.

"Uh hu." Ginny replied in a way that suggested she didn't believe her. They were forced to quit the conversation as the Twins appeared, hovering above them. When they just kept standing there, Ginny was forced to role her eyes, and ask:

"Can we help you two?" She asked exasperated.

"Glad you asked, we were just wondering-"

"If maybe-"

"You possibly-"

"Could benefit from-"

"Our newest invention!" They finished together. Ginny eyed them suspiciously.

"What is it?" She asked cautiously.

"Just a simple spell." One of them started.

"Even a first year could do it." The other continued.

"It's a handy bit of magic."

"Yes, so what does it _do_?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"We were getting to it." One of them grumbled.

"Be patient dearest sister." The other said calmly, a teasing tone tinting his voice (alliteration!)

"I don't have patients for you two." She said plainly.

"Fine, it's a copy and paste charm we came up with. You copy from books, and boards, and paste into notes!" One of them said smiling widely.

"Woah!" Ginny said surprised. "That's helpful...And not destructive...Are you certain you two invented it?" She asked unbelieving.

"Yes." They said in unison, rolling their eyes."So, do you want it or not?"

"It'll cost you though." One warned.

"2 sickles and a nut." The other finished.

"Mmm." She said, mulling it over. "Alright, but it had better work!" She warned.

"It does." They said, feeling the teansiest bit wounded by the doubt, and a not-so-teansy-bit annoyed by it. "You just flick your wand like so, and say Coprius to copy, while point at whatever you are copying." One twin spoke eagerly.

"And then do the same wand movement backwards and say Pasteous, while pointing at where you want to paste!"

"Now fork it over." They said, one of them put their hand out.

Begrudgingly, Ginny gave them their money.

"I can't believe you paid for a spell like that."

"Well, not all of us can pull answers from no where, some of us need easy ways to get through things like notes, so we can focus on _studying_ them." Ginny replied coolly, and quickly got up and walked to her next class.

* * *

_**Night Time:**_

Ginny sat on her bed, the only one in her dorm awake. She sat with a glow wand, writing in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I had a very strange day, something is not quite right._

_**What is troubling you child?**_ The diary replied.

_It's my friend Kaitlin, remember I was telling you about her? Well she has some weird secret she's not telling me!_ Ginny wrote angrily.

_**Why ever not, I thought you were best friends?**_

_That's the weird part, I thought we were...but obviously not if she is keeping me at arms length!_

_**Maybe it is better this way...**_

_Of course it's not! In a place this big, it pays off to have friends!_ Ginny sighed as she wrote. She was indecisive.

_**I just mean that if she doesn't trust you, maybe you shouldn't be friends. Those aren't the type of people to be around at any rate.**_

_Perhaps you're right, I guess I'll just have to wait and see. Thanks though, it's really helped letting it all out._

_**Not a problem, I'm always here.**_

_Good night then._

_**Sleep well Genevra.**_

Ginny put the small black diary into her night side table.

She fell asleep quickly, all stress gone.

* * *

_**Next Day:**_

The girls woke early again, and made their way down to the Great Hall in silence.

The tension from the day before still in the air.

Kaitlin finally broke the silence, much to Ginny's delight.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, but I can't tell you how I knew, I'm just not sure yet, please, forgive me for a little while, just till I can tell you." She looked Ginny in the eye, and with her own pair pleaded for her friendship. Something Ginny realized was not something that was supposed to happen.

"Of course I forgive you, what are friends for?" Ginny smiled, and Kaitlin let out a breath and grinned.

The girls sat down and ate, not knowing the danger that lay ahead.

* * *

"Mmm."

"My Lord?"

"You did well, she is juvenile, she will not catch on. This will work." The voice hissed.

"Thank you My Lord." The figure took a bow.

"You may leave now." The hiss finished.

One last bow and the man left without a word.

* * *

**Weeelll? Did I do good? It's nice and looong! 2,125 words without this ending thingy! I'm sorry it took sooo long, but I got a lot of writers block, and I kept getting new ideas for new stories and stuff, my bad... So, review and tell me how mad you are! Any thing to get some reviews!**


	11. Hit the Ground Running from

**Why hello my loyal fans. NOT! What the hell guys? I posted a new chapter on this story, while at the same time posting another story, and do you know what? That new story got a lot of feedback, wanna know how much new feedback this got? NONE! And as a Harry Potter nerd, I know the truth about reviews! They tend to usually be given! They are especially popular with the Romance lovers! Is that the problem? But wait, no, this story is under General! DAMN IT! And I also know, that Harry Potter is the most popular of all genres! I am gonna have to demand some form of feedback! I don't want to, and even if my demands aren't met I am really dedicated to this, so yeah, I will still continue, but it kinda hurts that this gets the least feedback, since it is my first story, and something I have had the idea for since I started fanficion, and the fact that no one seems to like it is killing me! Well here you go you ungrateful bastards. Grumble grumble.**

**Chapter 11: Break Free**

They had been at Hogwarts for a week now, and the girls still hadn't made many friends. They sat in their dorm contemplating this.

"Do you think it's 'cause of one of our brothers, or maybe more?" Kaitlin asked, though the look on her face said she was already trying to think of another reason.

"No." Ginny replied, though her voice wasn't into it, probably coming to the same conclusion Kaitlin had. "Yours is famous, and mine are popular. Well, except Percy."

"Oh my goodness!" They both turned swiftly to the exasperated voice.

"Is there something you would like to add?" Kaitlin asked. Her voice seemed calm, but what it really was, was challenging.

"Uh, yeah!" The girl gave her an obvious look. "The reason you two." She used two fingers to point at them up and down. "Don't have friends besides each other, and that Ravenclaw, is because you aren't trying." She stated bluntly.

"What do you mean? Of course we are!" Ginny exclaimed looking offended. The girl quirked a brow.

"Really?" She asked with a knowing smirk. "Then what are the names of every girl in this dorm room?"

"..." Ginny looked blank.

"Exactly." The girl looked smug.

"Well, there's you, Alice, and that auburn haired girl, Kyelee, and then, there's Marlene and May, the twins." Kaitlin finished listing the girls, looking up, as she counted them off her fingers.

"..." It was Alice's turn to look blank, though Ginny still had the look as well.

"So I guess it would have to be our brothers." Kaitlin said in a way that stated she was right, but didn't sound like it.

Alice grinned widely. "Must be." She replied smoothly.

"ALICE!"

"Oh no."

"Oh Yes!"

"Kyelee, really-"

"Don't you Kyelee me! You, you, you fool!" Kyelee boomed, only to end in a blithering whine.

"I really thought it was mine!"

"You would use your own hairbrush, to brush your _cat_?" She spat the last word with detest.

"Well sure, who wouldn't" Alice shrugged.

"_I wouldn't,_ you daft girl!" Kyelee looked incredulously at her.

"Er..." Alice looked bashful.

"At this point you're just being mad, to be mad." Ginny stated. "I mean, you obviously don't care that much, you just don't want to let up. You haven't even tried to find a solution." Her stare was strange, not mean, but unrelenting none the less.

Kyelee blinked. She turned and in a stage whisper (i.e. to loudly) asked. "Who's the weirdo?"

Alice rolled her eyes, and lightly smacked Kyelee upside the head. "They're our dorm mates, you socially challenged moron!" Pointing at first Kaitlin, then Ginny, she continued. "Kaitlin Potter, and Ginny Weasley."

Kyelee smiled really wide, like she hadn't just called Ginny a weirdo "Hi!" She said. "I'm Kyelee."

"We gathered." Kaitlin said with a smile. She stood up and shook her hand. Ginny followed hesitantly, and repeated the gesture.

The rest of the night was spent talking about Hogwarts; grades, students, teachers, etc.

The girls smiled at each other before they turned out the lights, they were finally making friends.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

The next morning all the girls awoke groggy. They all made the decision to go to bed on time from now on, as they made their way to down the stairs to breakfast.

"You two look terrible." Ron remarked, before shoveling eggs and sausage into his mouth.

"Says the boy with egg on his chin." Hermione defended. Turning to the girls she added. "Don't worry about looks right now, the first year is really tough." Her voice was sympathetic, but the next one wasn't.

"Guess you shouldn't worry about looks next year either, isn't that right Granger?" Malfoy's smirk could be heard through his tone.

"Piss off Malfoy." Ron looked grumpy.

"Oh yeah, what are _you_ gonna do about it, Weasel?" Malfoy spat in distaste. "You can't even eat your breakfast properly." He laughed. Behind him, his best mates Crab, and Goyle, stood laughing as well.

"Oi!"

"What are we laughing about?"

"Where there's laughter-"

"There's the Weasley Twins!" The two dunder heads chorused. Draco rolled his eyes, but more out of nerves than real indifference.

See, the Twins were 4th years, and, there for, quite a threat, even if the numbers begged to differ.

"Why what do we have here Gred?"

"Looks like three 2nd year Slytherins trying to pick a fight."

"But my dear Twin, don't they realize how sniveling and weak they are?"

"I suppose not Forge, otherwise they would have run away by now." Fred gave the three goons a pointed look, and they did their best not to look scared as they fled.

The Twins began to laugh, and soon the others joined in, all except Kaitlin and Hermione. Noticing that not everyone was laughing, and there for counting it a failure in humor, the Twins tried a new tactic.

"Don't let them bother you, Kaitlin." George said with a grin. "We've got your back, just 'cause you're a Firsty, doesn't mean anyone will pick on you."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." She started to smile. "Besides, that was pretty funny." She started to laugh, but Ginny suddenly got _that_ feeling. She made a note to talk to Kaitlin about it later.

"That a girl." George grinned, and patted her shoulder.

That just left Hermione.

"Come on Herms, join the fun, that slimy git just ran away with his tail between his legs." Fred laughed.

Hermione didn't look close to smiling, and the Twins didn't look close to giving up.

"I-I think I'm gonna go to the library before class, I-er, forgot to finish my Potions essay, and it's due this afternoon." She promptly got up, and left.

_Poor Hermione._ Thought Kaitlin. _These idiots treat her like a boy, and those Slytherin gits tell her she might as well be! None of them even noticed her taking the wrong turn to go to the library...ate_

_

* * *

_

_**Just After Lunch**_

"Hey!" Kaitlin turned around, as Ginny finally caught up.

Giving Ginny time to catch her breath, Kaitlin replied kindly, even though Ginny hadn't sounded quite the same. "Yes?"

"Why did you lie today, at breakfast?" She asked, a look of confusion, and slight hurt, etched across her face. Kaitlin really should have seen it coming. She knew about Ginny. And that made this the only time Kaitlin Potter didn't have anything to say. Knowing that Ginny would instantly know if anything that came out of her mouth was true, made it impossible to respond.

"..."

"I'm waiting." Ginny continued, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I don't want to say." That was honest, but she knew it was impossible to avoid Ginny, not with that stupid sixth sense of hers.

"Well, that's too bad, and I'll know if you lie." She added a warning with her words, but also with her tone.

"I know." Kaitlin continued to avoid the question with honesty, it was the only loophole in that gift.

"I wont stop asking." Ginny stood her ground. Kaitlin tried to think of a way to beat Ginny with honesty! Then it struck her.

"It just makes me...aggravated, that two houses can hate each other for no good reason." Kaitlin chose her words carefully, speaking a partial truth. Luckily this seemed to suffice, as Ginny let out a sigh.

"I know it's tough, but this whole school is littered with competition, it can't be helped really." Ginny felt bad for her friend, she just didn't understand the whole wizarding world yet. Kaitlin breathed a mental sigh of relief. She was starting to realize that being friends with Ginny and her ability was going to be a challenge.

* * *

"Darn it." Hermione said quietly, as she looked at the clock. It was ten minutes till class, and her eyes still looked puffy. She had been in the bathroom for a while trying to get them to look right, but with her lack of magical skill (2nd year), she couldn't do anything about it, except do it the muggle way (i.e. wash face, and dab at eyes), and that wasn't helping much.

Sighing in defeat, she slowly exited the girls lavatory.

She turned left, and began to make her way down to the grounds. At least she had COMC.

When she arrived, she was 3 minutes from being late, very unlike her usual early self.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked concerned.

"Oh, I just got really into my Transfiguration essay." She said breezily.

"I thought you were going to work on your Potions essay?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Oh, um that too, er I um, I finished the Potions one, so I started on the Transfiguration paper due tomorrow." She finished lamely.

"Bu-"

Just then the teacher arrived, saving Hermione from any more questions. She breathed a sigh of relief. Class always calmed her down.

* * *

Luna sighed as she made her way to Transfiguration. It was going to be a long class, especially sense they were going to get their partners for the year today.

As she walked down the corridor, she was pushed down onto the floor.

"Oomph."

"Watch where you're going!" A boy she didn't know, or want to know for that matter, yelled down at her as he made his way down the hall.

"Sorry." She mumbled, and then scurried off to class.

She arrived just on time, and took her seat. She set out her things, and began to scribble what was on the board.

"Today we will be practicing along the line of art. I will be assigning you each a partner, and you both will practice changing a piece of parchment from yellow to green. Understood?" The class nodded fervently. "Excellent. Now, on with the pairs. Miss Abrahms with Miss Zenely. Mr. Akeli with Miss Yaxly. Miss Bram with Mr. Williams. Mr. Cladagger with Mr. Valentine." The list kept going until finally:

"Miss Lovegood with Mr. Oxenferd."

Luna looked hesitantly around the room to see who her partner was to be. Her eyes rested on a rather good looking boy who looked rather sullen. His friends pat him on the back sympathetically as he got up to sit with her.

"Hi." He said not looking at her as he sat down.

"H-hello." She said softly. She didn't know what to say. Had it been anyone else, it would have been the same. They all thought she was Loony.

They didn't speak much the rest of the class, only saying anything when it had to do with the assignment. She turned hers green on the third try, but his only became murkier yellow. She wanted to help him, but was to nervous about how frustrated he looked to comment.

Some time later, class ended. Luna let out a sigh of relief as she made her way to the door.

"Miss Lovegood, if you would stay a moment." McGonagall called from her desk.

"Y-yes professor." She replied confused and nervous. She walked down the rows on desks till she was in front of the teachers desk, which towered over her like the castle itself!

"I noticed you got the spell quite quickly, that was very impressive." She commented, though she didn't sound very happy. Luna nodded.

"Thank you." She said with a blush.

"However, I also noticed you not helping your partner in the slightest. Care to explain?"

She looked down at her feat in shame.

"They all think I'm a loony. I didn't want to make him any angrier than he already was about being my partner." She mumbled to her shoes, she felt dreadful speaking this truth aloud.

"I see." McGonagall spoke with a clipped tone. "You are excused." She didn't look up, only nodded before scurrying away.

* * *

After leaving the class room, Luna ran down the corridor till she found an empty one. She slid down the wall and let her breathing settle. Leaving that room had made her feel a little better, but not much.

This was going to be a long year.

* * *

**Well? Did you like it? Yes? No? Yes...? Let me know this time sheesh! I hate not being able to threaten! But I am too dedicated to do that! GRRR!**


	12. Author's Note

**I think I have to discontinue this story. It was gonna be this final thing that included everything I ever wanted into one year, but then the plot thickened and I sort had to write the whole thing in 7 years, but obviously, I don't think I can. Flecktrike, evil as she is, was totally right, everything about this story is wrong. I wrote it in 7th grade, except I wrote it all in the 7th year, but then when I decided to publish it, I thought: There's so much that needs explaining, maybe I should make it 7 parts! But now, now that I'm writing chaps from all years at different times, I'm realizing this is the single greatest Mary Sue story ever written! I feel ashamed to be honest. I've been trying to steer it in the right direction, but it feels like it'll always be this way. Maybe I should just write a normal HP fanfic. Still, I do feel like I might publish the next chap sense I already worked so much on it. Maybe one day I'll change my mind, but this just doesn't seem to fit I guess... **


	13. Where is My Mind?

**Well, thank you to my lovely reviewers! Except you Flecktrike! But just so you all know, I don't need reviews =) I just need a fave or an alert, anything! I am not a cry baby about it though, and I plan to update no matter what =D So here y'all, chapter 12.  
**

**Chapter 12: Where is My Mind?**

* * *

The week was over, but it made no difference for our little first year friends. The mountain of homework that sat before them seemed to go on forever.

"Two 3 foot potions essays, an example of each spell we've learned in transfiguration, a foot on the history of charms, and 3 translations for ruins!" Ginny let out an exasperated sigh. "I give up." She said laying her head in her hands.

"Come on Gin, we have to at least get the transfiguration and potions done." Kaitlin said in a bored monotone. Class was easy for a mind reader, but homework was something else all together. She sighed as she tried once more to change her piece of parchment blue, but the closest she got was green.

"I just don't get why our teachers don't correlate! I mean, they talk everyday at meals, don't they? Why not decide who gives out homework on which days! It makes no sense I tell you, no sense!" Ginny finally cracked.

Kaitlin sighed. "I know Gin, and trust me, it's not a planned thing, they just want us to get everything basic in this first year, before they lay on stuff like, Theory of Charms, and History of the Use of Beetle Blood in Potions. I know this sucks now, but wait till next year!"

"You just made me reconsider being a witch at all." Ginny grumbled.

Luckily they were interrupted from their mountain, by the banging noise coming from the portrait hole. They looked at each other with matching confusion, as they walked hesitantly towards the door. Neither of them wanted to fall victim to a Twin prank, or worse, a Slytherin attack!

They opened the door, and in barreled Luna. "Hide me!" She yelled as she ducked under their arms into the common room.

Both Gryffindor girls looked at her strangely.

"It's Slytherins!" She managed to gasp out. "I bumped into one of them today, and when I left my last class, he and his friends were waiting to make me 'apologize correctly', as they said." She looked shaken.

"You need some hot chocolate." Kaitlin said surly, her voice had a calming effect, and Luna nodded. She felt much better in this common room. _Better than in her own_, she thought sadly. What was the point of seeing energy, if she couldn't protect herself? She needed muscle! She needed something, or someone to stand by her, to protect her. Her brother barely looked at her, and definitely wouldn't stand up for her. Loony Lovegood.

"I'll go get the Twins, they always seem to know where to get stuff." Ginny said. She hurried up the stairs, leaving Kaitlin and Luna alone.

"I'm glad we have this moment alone." Kaitlin was all business.

"I know what you're thinking." Luna started.

"Actually,_ I_ know what _you're_ thinking." Kaitlin teased.

"But I can't do anything but see." She finished.

"I'm the eyes. You're the ears. I guess that makes Ginny the mouth?" Everything didn't quite fit. They both knew it.

"There's some-" Luna was suddenly interrupted.

"Loony Lovegood, what is she doing up here?" George crinkled his brow in confusion upon seeing the tiny Ravenclaw. "Oomph." He let out his breath as he received a whack to the stomach. He glared down at his younger sister, who looked reproachfully at him.

"_Luna_" she emphasized. "Just got bullied by some Slytherins who are older than her, and needs a cup of hot chocolate, sense you two have been bragging about how you found the kitchens, I assume you can get her a cup?"

They sighed. "Did you really need both of us for this? I'm going back to our room, we've got major planning to do, and one of us has to get it done!" Fred said, easily turning up the stairs, and disappearing.

"Clever sod." George mumbled under his breath as he watched his twin walk back up the stairs. He then turned back to the common room all smiles again.

"My dear sweet child! What have those big mean Slytherins done to your smile!" He gasped in horror. "Come on, tell uncle Georgie all about it, I'll take you to get hot chocolate then we can go back to your common room, yeah?" When she looked hesitant he laughed. "Don't worry, I'll protect you against any mean bullies, trust me." He held out his hand and she took it gingerly. He walked her out of the common room, and down to the kitchens.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Oi, where's George? We still have a lot of planning to do for the welcome back prank!" Lee Jordan sat on his bed looking at scattered papers all over his duvet. As soon as Fred had entered, his head had snapped up, and his focused look became a scowl.

Fred grinned as he explained his brothers predicament. "Poor guy, stuck with Loony Lovegood for who knows how long! Sure glad they only needed one of us."

"You sure did dodge a bullet, but back to the important subject on hand! I've gone to the library every day this week to get all this stuff, because _you_ two are apparently deathly allergic to studying, and you can't even be in the presence of it." Lee glowered.

"Yeah, yeah, we owe you one, now stop planning and take a shower, you smell awful mate, where have you been lately?" Fred held his nose and waved a hand in front of his face.

Lee huffed. "I've been in the owlry making orders from the apothecary and Zonko's, it's a wonder you two get anything done without me." He rolled his eyes as Fred laughed.

"But that's the most brilliant part!" He paused when Lee looked at him funny. "We don't have to find out, because we've got you here!" He jumped onto his friends bed, scattering the books and leaflets to the floor. He proceeded to hug Lee while still jumping. This ended quickly however, as Fred swiftly removed himself from Lee's bed.

"Seriously mate, go take a shower, you'll never get a bird smelling like one!" Lee huffed but obliged. He made a grudging effort to get into the shower, leaving Fred alone with his thoughts. It was rare that he got time like this, alone time was hard to come by for a Weasley, especially a twin.

He sat there lost in thought for what felt like forever. He thought about pranks of course, and about his sister being here for the first time, and a combination of the two...He let his mind wander farther, and he began to think about Quidditch, which led to Angelina Johnson.

She was pretty, that was for sure. She had appeared in his dreams on more than one occasion, which George had teased him about of course. They were only in 4th year, so she wasn't exactly completely developed, but hell, neither was he!_ I should ask her to Hogsmeade tomorrow_. He grinned goofly at the thought. Just as he was planning what to say, the door to the dorm opened.

He looked up from his thoughts to see his Twin looking confused, and walking up into the room.

"Man, that Lovegood girl really is loony! I don't know how Oliver handles the embarrassment! I swear if Ginny was that weird I would disown her!" He rambled.

"Isn't that why we disowned Ronniekins?" Fred joked.

"No that was because he is a prat." George said matter-a-fact-ly. "But in all seriousness, I don't know how I feel about Gin hanging around a girl like that. She was in the common room because of Slytherins and I don't want our baby sister to be exposed to that! Besides, Ginny is going to be a social butterfly, and I don't want her falling into loser land like Ron, and that girl can't even make friends with people in her own house! I am not ashamed to say I was more afraid of Loony Lovegood than the Slytherins themselves!" He sighed and fell back on his bed.

"I don't know George, she seems alright. Besides if Ginny heard you saying things like that it would be a lot easier for people to tell us a part if you catch my drift." George shuddered. "And any way, I'm sure she's not that bad, surly you're over reacting? She's just a firsty..."

"Yeah, well, she's smarter than the average firsty." George mumbled.

"Meaning?" Fred asked, his curious gaze directed on his brother.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Don't you worry about those Slytherins." __George smiled at her kindly. "We'll just head to the kitchens, and warm you up with some hot chocolate." He grinned._

_"Thank you very much." Luna's words floated on her usual wispy voice._

_"Not a problem. A friend of a Weasley is a friend of mine." He laughed at his own joke, and she smiled. They walked the rest of the way to the kitchens in companionable silence._

_"Here we are." George declared grandly as they came to a stop in front of a portrait of fruit. _

_"There's a lot of magic coming from here." Luna mused absently. George gave her an odd look before continuing. _

_"Right. Any way, I'm going to let you in on a secret, okay?" She nodded her head in consent. "The entrance to the kitchens is through this portrait, as you may have guessed with your Ravenclaw brain." He winked at her in a grand flourish. "So to get the door to appear, just tickle the pair, okay?" She raised her hand. _

_"Er, yes?" George asked confused._

_"How do you know where it's ticklish?"_

* * *

"HAHAHAHA!" Fred burst out laughing. "That's the best thing I've ever heard!" He gasped out.

"That's not the end!" George humphed. When Fred didn't stop laughing, he hit him over the head with a pillow.

"Alright, alright, I'm listening." He said through the last of his chuckles.

"Well, obviously I didn't quite know what to say to that..."

* * *

_"I don't really think it matters..." George trailed off._

_"Oh." Luna replied thoughtfully. "I see." _

_"Er, right. Anyway! Welcome to the kitchens, I, George Fabian Weasley, am here to dote on you until you are content, and then ever so humbly escort you to your dorms. So what would you like?" He asked with an extravagant bow, motioning with his arm in the direction of the now visible kitchens. Luna stepped through the portrait, making her way to one of the tables that sat off to the side of the kitchens. She took a seat and sat patiently as George slowly came near her, taking a seat opposite her. _

_"So what would you like?" He asked nicely._

_"What do they have?" She responded with another question._

_"Anything you like." He beamed._

_"Really?" She asked._

_"Of course, that's the beauty of magic, ain't it?" _

_"In that case, I'll have bubundilome root milk please." _

* * *

"Now I am curious." Fred replied with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"I'm getting to it." George said rolling his eyes.

* * *

_"What, pray tell, is bubu-whatever-om milk?" George asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"It's a milk you get from a bubundilome." When he still looked confused, she said. "You know, like how you can get milk from rice? It's the same concept." She shrugged._

_"Alright then, answer me this: What on earth is a bubundilome?" He asked._

_"A plant."  
_

_"Care to elaborate, you know, maybe I may have seen it around and then I would know what you are talking about."_

_"It's big and looks sort of like a mushroom or a tree, but it has grey spots all over and is eggshell white, you can tell if it's bubundilome and not snarkleweed by the shape of the blue leaves that grow on top. The plant itself has poison powder on the outside, but once properly cleaned can be boiled and eaten like a potato, and as you know the milk from the roots is quite tasty." She told him happily. _

* * *

"Alright you've convinced me." Fred nodded.

"See? I told you!" George exclaimed. "But that's not the weirdest part." He continued.

"It gets weirder? Mate I am sorry I left you alone with her."

"I forgive you, just listen." Fred nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

_"Here are your drinks." The house elf said pleasantly as it set their drinks on the table politely, before scurrying off to do whatever else it needed to._

* * *

"They had what she asked for?" Fred's jaw dropped.

"Quit interrupting you sod!"

"Sorry, continue." Fred gave him a wave of his hand to carry on.

* * *

_"Thank you very much." Luna called to it from behind. George just stared at the drink in front of her. He couldn't tell what temperature it was, or if it was even a real liquid, but he did see that is quite clearly not milk. That blue drink was juice if that! It looked like goo. But then she sipped it, and he saw it move. It moved fluid and creamy, like milk, and it left a mustache like milk, but it couldn't be, it just couldn't be._

_"Would you like to try it?" She asked with a smile. _

_"I think I'll be alright." He mumbled._

_"You sure? It's always nice to try something new..." She trailed off as she got caught by something in her head._

* * *

"What kind of Weasley Twin are you? You didn't try it?" Fred looked rather disappointed.

"Don't make that face, it doesn't suit me. And I tried it alright, you just need to stop interrupting!" George exclaimed in an exasperated tone, with a roll of his eyes to accompany it.

* * *

_"Well," He began hesitantly. A grin broke out across his face. "What kind of Weasley Twin would I be if I didn't, right?" He grinned roguishly. She passed it across the table to him, and he gave it a good sniff, before swirling it around and taking a small sip. To his surprise it was light a milk despite it's gooy looking constancy. He couldn't quite place the temperature, but it seemed a bit above room temperature. The taste was different. It was like milk but sweeter and fruitier. _

_"It's good." He declared. She smiled dreamily._

_"Glad you think so." Her voice was so airy._

_After they finished their drinks, he got her a few cookies, a pumpkin pasty, and several mini cakes to go, and they exited the portrait hole. They walked in what George considered to be awkward silence (a feeling he'd never had before), with her walking in her dreamy floaty way, and him with shoulders tense and hands stuffed in pockets. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, they arrived at the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. George had only been there once when he had needed tutoring, and Penelope Clearwater had volunteered for the job. He stared at the eagle knocker and suddenly felt a sinking feeling in his stomach._

_"Are you sure you can get in?" He questioned._

_"Let's see." She smiled and approached the knocker. _

_"Is the glass half empty or half full?"_

_"I'll be fine." She waved good bye to George, to the knocker she said: "It's both of course." The door swung open, and she skipped right on through._

* * *

"Then I walked back here, and here we are." George finished.

"Well it seems like you had just fine of a time." Fred looked confused.

"She's too strange!"

"We're too strange and you never get mad about that." Fred pouted with mock hurt.

"Well we're funny."

"She's funny."

"No she's odd."

"I hear she's loony." Fred said with a condescending grin. George humphed.

"Fine I see this is going to go no where."

"Probably." Fred shrugged.

"There's something off with her though, mark my words." George said in an eerie warning voice. Fred just laughed. "Just go to bed mate, you're obviously just warn out." George just let out another humph. After changing out of his school clothes, and into his jammies, he brushed his teeth and snuggled into his bed. He fell asleep oddly that night, dreaming of giant fat blue roots smashing him with books about potions and charms.

* * *

**I may have changed my mind. It depends on how the feedback goes I guess... No pressure intended, it's just that right now I don't thin this story is my top priority, despite it being my first story. I have tons of idea for this, but the middle is to difficult for me right now. I think fiction isn't really my thing. Journalism and Speech maybe, but not fiction sadly. Please review if you want.**


End file.
